Wayne Rooney
Wayne Mark Rooney (born 24 October 1985) is an English professional footballer who plays for Major League Soccer club D.C. United. He has played much of his career as a forward, and he has also been used in various midfield roles. He is the record goalscorer for the England national team and for Manchester United. At club level, he has won every honour available in English, European and Continental football, with the exception of the European Super Cup. Along with Michael Carrick, he is the only English player to win the Premier League, FA Cup, UEFA Champions League, League Cup, UEFA Europa League and FIFA Club World Cup. Rooney joined the Everton youth team at the age of 9, and made his professional debut for the club in 2002 at the age of 16. He spent two seasons at the Merseyside club, before moving to Manchester United for £25.6 million in the 2004 summer transfer window. He won 16 trophies with the club, including five Premier League titles, the FA Cup and the Champions League in 2008. He scored 253 goals for United in all competitions to make him their top goalscorer of all time, with 183 Premier League goals being the most scored by a player for any single club. Rooney's 208 Premier League goals make him the Premier League's second top scorer of all time behind only Alan Shearer. He also has the third-highest number of assists in the Premier League, with 103. Rooney made his senior international debut for England in February 2003 aged 17, becoming the youngest player to represent England (a record since broken by Theo Walcott) and he is England's youngest ever goalscorer. He played at UEFA Euro 2004 and scored four goals, briefly becoming the youngest goalscorer in the history of the European Championship. Rooney has since featured at the 2006, 2010 and 2014 World Cups and was widely regarded as his country's best player. He has won the England Player of the Year award four times, in 2008, 2009, 2014 and 2015. With 53 goals in 120 international caps, Rooney is England's all-time record goalscorer and second most-capped player, behind Peter Shilton. Along with David Beckham, Rooney is the most red-carded player for England, having been sent off twice. In 2009–10, Rooney was awarded the PFA Players' Player of the Year and the FWA Footballer of the Year. He won the Premier League Player of the Month award five times, a record only bettered by Steven Gerrard and Harry Kane. His displays at the start of the decade saw him come fifth in the vote for the 2011 FIFA Ballon d'Or and he was named in the FIFA World XI for 2011. Rooney has won the Goal of the Season award by the BBC's Match of the Day poll on three occasions, with his bicycle kick against city rivals Manchester City winning the Premier League Goal of the 20 Seasons award. Teams Clubs * Everton (England) (2002-2004) * Manchester United (England) (2004-2017) * Everton (England) (2017-2018) * D.C. United (United States) (2018-) National * England U15 (2000-2001) * England U17 (2001-2002) * England U19 (2002-2003) * England (2003-2018) Gallery Wayne Rooney 01.jpeg|Manchester United Category:Characters Category:Males Category:English Characters Category:Soccer Category:Manchester United Category:D.C. United Category:England national football team